Nobody's can Love?
by E-lover21
Summary: Roxas and Axel are friends, but Axel likes Roxas, little does he know, Roxas likes him back. And to Roxas' surprise, he and Axel are more alike. Roxas and Sora are twins. There may or may not be twincest in this. But definetly look forward to Yaoi.


Roxas sat groggily at the kitchen table. Mornings suck. He looked up agrily at his bouncy twin.

"Sora." He growled lowly.

"Oh come on Roxy! Wake up! The sun is shining! Your smile should be too!" Sora said egerly.

"the sun isn't up! The moon is still out you doufus! And I told you stop calling me Roxy!" he growled at his twin again. "why are you so excited anyway? Last time I checked it wasn't our birthday and it wasn't our fathe…" he stopped himself short. "And it wasn't Riku's birthday."

Sora knew Roxas was about to mention his father. He didn't push the subject on Roxas. He had enough stress right now. Instead he pushed it out of his head and poured himself some Lucky Charms. "Cloud is coming home for a few weeks tonight! You didn't know? Dad didn't tell you?" the moment those words left Sora's mouth he wished he could have stuffed them back into his mouth. "Rox!"

"No, father didn't tell me." Roxas turned around coldly as he turned his back to Sora grabbing his bag. "I'm heading to school. See ya." He turned and left the house. He slammed the door behind him. His thoughts going wild inside his head. 'Of course father hasn't told me. Why should he? He's never liked me. He probably didn't even want me to be related to Cloud. I'm the least favorite; even though me and Sora are twins. TWINS! And he calls me a disappointment. I don't see how that is right. I hate him. He always finds reasons to hit me or abuse me in any way. I hate it. It's not right to me. I haven't done anything to hurt my father. I don't even call him dad or daddy like Sora and Cloud do. I call him father. And in return they ask me if "father" has told me anything or if "father" has hurt me. But when they talk to him its "dad" or "daddy".

"Yo, Yo Roxy what up" Axel asked walking over to me.

"Axel legit I'm not in the mood. Go away. Please." He said in a demanding tone. Not a begging or asking tone, but demanding.

"Oh come on Roxy!" Axel said pulling Roxas towards him. "Roxas are you wearing make-up?" Axel asked wiping his face, revealing a bruise he covered up.

"AXEL STOP!" Roxas yelled. But it was too late. The bruise was exposed. Roxas clamped a hand on his face. "I told you not to!" he said rushing inside the building into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. It was the newest bruise he had. It was dark, and very noticeable. "dammit" he cursed under his breath. He hadn't brought his cover up because he didn't think he would need it. Roxas sat there debating on what t do. He could always ask Kairi to borrow hers. And if she didn't have it he could ask her to ask her friends. As he stood there debating on what to do Axel walked in.

"Roxas what the hell is going on? Where is that bruise from? Is there more?" Axel asked. He started to freak. As Axel walked closer Roxas backed up.

"No. Axel stop. Please?" now he was begging him. And it was pissing him off.

Axel kept going closer until he backed Roxas into a corner. Axel started looking for more make up marks. When he found some he wiped them off, revealing more and more bruises. Some new, some old; all big and bad. "Roxas?" Axel asked his eyes tearing up a little bit. The only guy Axel ever liked, no loved, was being hurt. And he didn't see it. He spent every day with Roxas. Why didn't he notice?

"Axel…" Roxas said in the same tone as axel had used. Dread.

"What are these from? Are there more?" Axel waited, when there was no answer he started lifting up Roxas' shirt. He found more and more bruises. Then he saw it. The one thing that pushed him into tears. A giant gash on Roxas' stomach. Axels eyes got tears in them. As he blinked trying to make them go away the damn things fell down his cheek. He looked at Roxas. "Roxas I demand you tell me what the hell these are from! And who did them!" Axel demanded.

"Axel…" he tried to tell him, but he couldn't. He just couldn't "Axel it's nothing. And it's none of your business anyway."

" No! it is my business! Do you have any idea how much danger you can be in! and you're not telling me or anyone for that matter what the fuck is going on? Tell me right now Roxas!"

"Axel…" Roxas deverted his eyes to the floor. "I just can't. Please understand…"

Axel was furious. He grabbed Roxas' face rouhgly; not realizing the pain it caused Roxas until later.

The force of the grab surprised and scared Roxas. Roxas yelped in surprise. "AXEL! LETGOLETGOLETGO! PLEASE!" Roxas yelled in pain; and memories surounded his mind.

"Oh my god! Roxas I'm so sorry!" Axel yelled letting go quickly backing up.

Roxas didn't hear him to much. Instead he was having flashbacks. He couldn't help what came out of his mouth, it was like he was living it all over again. "Dad… no, don't, no, no, no, please!" Roxas fell to the floor; he felt all of the blows over again.

Axel was standing in the corner not fully understanding what was going on but the little thing he retained was the word 'dad'. Is this where he got the bruises? And the cut? He needed to snap him out of it! "Roxas!"

"Roxas! Roxas snap out of it!" a voice yelled rushing to his side.

In surprise Axel turned to the door to see Roxas' anoying as hell twin Sora walk in.

"Roxas you need to snap out of it." Sora said soothing him.

"Sora! What's going on? Is he okay?" Axel asked rushing over to Roxas as well.

"Axel, this is none of your buisness. He's just probably having a halucionation." Sora was trying to come up with an excuse; unaware Axel saw the bruises.

"Where did he get the damn bruises? Was it your father?" Axel asked rubbing Roxas' back.

"So you saw them then?" Sora asked quietly.

"yea. I want to know where he got them. If there's problems at home, Sora, your not safe. And Roxas definatly isn't! it is important to be safe!"

"You don't think I know that? Look just shut up! Please just shut your mouth!"

"SORA! Trust me on this! Tell somone!"

"No!"

"FINE! If not for you, do it for Roxas! Your brother! Your TWIN!"

"NO!"

"SORA! Trust me on this!" the redhead looked sternly into Soras' blue eyes. "I have been here! I do not want this to happen to him or you!"

Sora couldn't believe it! Was the pyro telling the truth? "W… what?"

"Yea! I was abused. I have been here! I have been beaten and battered! And guess what Sora, I almost died because of it. And I was raped. All because I kept my mouth shut. And guess what; I wish I hadn't. if you keep your mouth shut, you will regret it all the same. Roxas can turn out like me! And I know you don't want that. You don't want him to be bitter towards everyone and everything."

"What?" he asked still stunned.

"Never mind. Roxas come on wake up." Axel said gently shaking Roxas awake.

Roxas sat up wildly looking at the two boys standing in front of him. "Where is he?" he asked in a low panicky voice. He looked at Sora.

"Shh, he's not here. Don't worry. You're safe now." Sora said soothing him.

Axel stood up. He started walking to the door.

"Axel?" Axel heard Roxas speak. Axel stopped but remained facing the door, his back to the twins. Roxas spoke again. "I'm sorry."

Axel tightly balled his hands in fists. "For what Roxas?" he asked a little calmly.

"For everything. For lying to you, for scaring and scarring you. And… I heard what you told Sora. I'm sorry about that too." Roxas said. Axel heard pain in his voice. Axel turned around.

"You don't have to apologize to me for lying. I did too. And yes you did scare me but you didn't scar me. And as for what I told Sora; Don't say anything. I hate the sympathy. It bugs the hell out of me." Axel said simply before walking out. But not long after he left the bathroom Roxas came after him.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled.

Axel turned to him. "What do you want!" Axel couldn't believe it. He never used that tone with anyone. Especially Roxas! Riku on occasions, but never, and this is guaranteed… or was until a moment ago, with Roxas!

"Axel what the hell is wrong with you?" Roxas asked shocked.

"He's back." Axel said which was barely a whisper. Roxas almost didn't hear him.

"What?" Roxas said loudly at first. Then he lowered his voice "Don't tell me you just said what I think you said!"

"He's back. He got out of jail on bail. And my mom won't believe me. She said there is no point in getting a restraining order. She really thinks that year in jail changed him."

"Is she mental!" Roxas shouted.

"Yea I think so."


End file.
